Final Cresendo
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: Why did you go away? Why did you leave me here, to suffer by myself? Sora, my beloved, I miss you.


Yamia:konichiwa and hajimemashite minna-sans! this Yamia is back with fanfic she hopes will make you cry your eyes out!

Brago:like they want to read the crap you write.

Yamia:Brago-kun, don't make me tie you up and throw you in the closet...

Brago:(laughs) like you could.

Yamia:(glares at Brago) just say the evil disclaimer!

Brago:hmph. this Yamia does not own Kingdom Hearts, Zatch Bell, or me(i own your soul!). she only owns this idea.

Yamia: thank you Brago.(huggles him) please read and review everyone and i'll see you at the end of the fic!

------

Final Cresendo

by Yamia Ishtar

-----

"Why?"

Why?

"Why did you leave me?"

Why did you go away? Why did you leave me here, to suffer by myself?

-

Blue eyes stared into the deep gorge with longing and dispair. Riku sighed and stepped back a little from the edge. He sat down on the hard surface and put his havd in front of him. The Oathkeeper Keyblade appeared in his hand, glittering in the mid-morning sun.

"How long has it been since I've last seen you...my beloved..."Riku asked the wind.

The silver crown necklace on his neck made a sound as the wind blew around him. He move his hand up and grasped the necklace tightly. A tear traveled down his porcealin-like face and onto his fist.

"How long has it been since I've held you?"

The Oathkeeper Keyblade fell from his hand and landed on the rocky ground making a harsh sound that echoed through the gorge.

-

"Hey Sora!"

Bright sky blue eyes lit up when he heard the voice of his beloved call his name. Sora got up from the tree branch he had temporarily called his "bed" and ran to his waiting Riku in front of him. He tackle-glomped him, almost knocking them both off of the small island.

"Sora, you need to lay off the sugar." Riku massaged the part of his head that hit the ground and Sora when he tackled him.

Sora gave him a big goofy grin and started rubbing his forehead where it had collided with Riku.

"Gomen Riku. Im just so happy to see you! you took to long with that mission!" Sora pouted.

"Hehe, I guess Mugen was stronger than I thought. But thats one less Organization member we have to deal with." Riku said happily.

"Yeah, that's true, but there are thirteen still out there." Sora exclaimed worriedly.

Riku patted Sora's spikey hair. He smiled at him and helped him back on his feet. Riku hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, but you and I can handle them, ne?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled.

"Sure!"

-

"I'll destory you where you stand."

Sora fell to one knee panting. He touched his heart and he reverted back from his Final Form. Riku appeared next to him, rejuvanted and full of energy again. Sora got up, he too, full of energy now that he was in his original form again. They both got into their battle stances, ready to face off again against Saix, The Luna Diviner, the toughest Nobody in Organization XIII(at least to Sora and Riku) they had ever faced. And right now, he was winning.

"When hell freezes over." Riku spat.

Saix laughed.

"That could be arranged." he smirked.

He went into his Berserker Stance and launched an attack at the Keyblade weilders. Sora and Riku ran around, dodging his attacks until Saix calmed down. Sora saw two Berserker weapons behind the seemingly docile Saix and pointed it out to Riku. Riku understood and ran with Sora to grab the weapons. Saix turned around but was slammed in his face by one of his own Berserker weapons. He flew into a nearby boulder and it crumbled on top of him.

Riku threw the weapon to the weapon to the ground, thankful it didn't make him go berserk. He looked over at Sora and saw sight he didn't want to see. Sora's eyes where glowing red and he was growling slightly. The Berserker weapon was still in his hand.

"Sora! What's wrong? Why won't you put that down!" Riku yelled, grabbing hold of Sora's shoulder.

Sora shrugged Riku's hands off of him. He went into Saix's Berserker Stance and launched an attack at him(Saix). Riku stared wide-eyed at Sora as he launched an all out assualt on Saix. The elfen-Nobody couldn't defend himself as Sora pummled him with his own weapon. Riku snapped out of his trance and rushed to stop Sora.

"Sora stop!" Riku grabbed Sora's hand and forced him to drop the mind-controlling weapon.

Sora's eyes went back to their normal sky blue color. A confused look made itself known on his face.

"Riku..." Sora blushed at the compromising position they were in. "Are you sure we should be doing this in public?"

Riku glared at Sora and hit him on the head with his Keyblade. He sighed as Sora started crying.

"As long as your alright. Why didn't you throw away that Berserker weapon Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora stopped crying and straightened up.

"I don't know. I was getting ready to, but someting overpowered me. I can't remember anything after that."

Riku chuckled.

"Well, you defeated Saix when you went berserk, so that's twelve more Nobodies left."

Sora gave him a confused smile.

"I thought I did something when I went berserk." Sora laughed, putting his hands behind his head.

Riku and Sora walked away from the battleground hand in hand, talking about random things they would be able to do now that Saix was defeated.

-

"Ugh..."

Spikey blue hair poked out of the rubble. Saix came out of the pile of rubble he was left for dead in. He dusted off his black coat and hair. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned around. The retreating forms of Sora and Riku met his gaze. He frowned. He would not let them live. Saix conjured up one of his Berserker weapons and sent it after them. He smirked and stepped into the portal that appeared behind him and disappeared.

"I would like to go to Atlantica again. It's still weird to see you with a tail." Sora laughed.

"We can go back, but I refuse to take part in any musical." Riku said pointedly.

"Aww! But you have such a great singing voice!" Sora whined.

Riku laughed and listened to Sora rant on about his singing. He started feeling like something was wrong. He brushed off the feeling, wanting to remain in a happy mood with Sora.

"Hey Riku why don't we -"

Riku looked over at Sora when he suddenly fell silent. He felt him go limp in his hand until he couldn't feel Sora's grasp. Riku looked over at Sora and saw him on the ground, blood pooling around him. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Sora?..." Riku got down on his knees and hugged Sora close. He tried to listen for his heartbeat, but he couldn't hear it. He tried to feel his pulse, but he couldn't feel it.

"Sora...no...y-you said...we would go t-together..." Riku closed his eyes to hold in the tears that were threating to fall, but cried anyway.

He grasped Sora's hand and put it against his cheek. He felt the fading warmth and cried harder. A silent tear sild down Sora's peaceful face.

-

"Hmph. You're still alive?"

Riku snapped out of his flashback and looked behind him. Saix's orange eyes stared back at him, with coldness and...empathy? Riku got up and picked up the Oathkeeper Keyblade from the ground. We wiped away the tear that had rolled down his face and took a battle stance.

"Why are you even bothering? I can feel it, your heart isn't in this battle." Saix stated.

"You're right. My heart isn't in this battle. It's been lost forever, ever since you killed Sora." Riku glared at Saix with hatered burning in his blue eyes.

"You can see him."

"W-what?"

"You can see him again. You can see your beloved." Saix repeated, smiling sadly.

"Sora? I can see him again? Where is he?" Riku dropped the Keyblade and took a step foward to the elfen-Nobody. The Oathkeeper disappeared in a flash of light, going unnoticed by Riku but caught Saix's attention.

Saix pulled his eyes from where the Oathkeeper Keyblade once layed and brought his attention back to Riku. The poor boy was distraught. Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking slightly.

"He is in a place you cannot reach him. Not in the form you are in now."

"What does that mean? What's wrong with the way I am now?" Riku asked.

"He is with us? He is a Nobody." Saix took out a photo from his pocket.

"How is Sora a Nobody? I thought he already had one! I saw Roxas. I couldn't destory him because I thought he was Sora until I found out he was his Nobody."

"It's true. Here, look at this." Saix threw the picture he had at Riku. He caught it and looked at it. He gasped. It was a picture of a smiling Sora and his Nobody Roxas. He saw a red-head in the background yelling at a person with a eyepatch but he paid them no mind.

"It's been two years since your beloved has died, and he has adjusted to life with us. But he still pines for you. Even though he doesn't have a heart." Saix took the picture back from Riku when he handed it back.

"But how did he become a Nobody? How?" Riku asked again.

"Simple. He didn't want to become a Heartless. His heart willed him to become something else."

"Then why didn't he come to me? After all this time, why didn't he come?"

"I don't know. You will have to ask him that yourself when you see him."

"But how can I see him?" Riku's voice dropped and he lowered his head.

"Die and become a Nobody." Saix said simply.

Riku cringed slightly and looked up at Saix with mournful eyes.

"I've tried to kill myself many times but I couldn't. I doubt I could do it now." Riku fell to his knees and started crying sliently. He felt strong arms wrap around his torso. Riku buried his head into Saix's blue hair and continued to cry.

Saix stared into the sky with emotionless orange eyes while the child (he considered Riku a child) cried into his hair. After ten minutes he turned his now soft orange eyes to Riku. He summoned a very sharp Berserker weapon and positioned it at Riku's heart.

"I shall make it quick and painless for you. Just like I did for Sora."

Riku picked up his head slightly, tears still streaming from his eyes. He gave Saix a small smile.

"Arigato." He mumbled. He closed his eyes.

'I will see you again, my beloved.'

-----

Yamia:omg that was so sad!

Brago:oh come on. stop being such a baby.

Yamia:but its so sad! i still can't believe i wrote this!

Brago:then don't write one next time.

Yamia:no! im going to write another one anyway!

Brago:(sighs)

Yamia:the only problem is, i don't know wether to continue this fic or not...oh well, please review everyone! ja for now!


End file.
